


Dorian Gray

by hodnes-laik-heda (polarity)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarity/pseuds/hodnes-laik-heda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa works long days, but then a certain blonde shows up and gives her the distraction she craves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian Gray

**Author's Note:**

> pure fluff. i warned you.

In retrospect, Lexa had more than one reason to be pissed off with the entire world.

First of all, she hated her job. The library was too quiet, too nerdy for her taste. The books were dusty and old, and the people who read them even more so. It didn’t help that there was a newer library in the other part of the city, a bigger and better one, to which everyone seemed to go to. Her days were long, the hours creeping by as she spent most her time staring at the clock, waiting for the hands to move.

Secondly, her day did not seem to be going the way she would’ve liked it to. The barking dog of the elderly lady who lived a story below her had kept her up most of the night. Her attempts at caffeinating herself had resulted in a large coffee-stain on her favorite shirt – which happened to be white – and the drink had only gotten her grumpier. The flat tire on her way to work hadn’t brightened her day, and her coworker’s rant about her timing when she came in late had been the last thing she needed. A girl could only take so much.

And then there was the case of the four-year-old wreaking havoc in the children’s department. Lexa had seen him and his mother before: they seemed to come in every week or so, to check out the same Winnie-the-Pooh book. And as the brunette had nothing better to do with her time, she tended to eye her customers down whilst they strolled through the aisles.

But today, that specific book that the boy seemed to like so much was gone. Borrowed by someone else, Lexa discovered when the mother asked her and she’d checked in the old, almost prehistoric library computer. That had been the last drop the small child’s heart could handle, and he’d gone into full-breakdown mode, crying and screaming and yelling. Throwing books around, even. Why his mother didn’t take him out of there was beyond her.

She could see the annoyed stares of the few other people in the small library whilst his mother attempted to calm him down with some other books they found in the children’s section, but it was to no avail. And as the child’s cries lasted, Lexa’s mood dropped beyond freezing point.

It didn’t matter when they finally left. Her annoyance with everyone and everything had risen to a point she knew she wouldn’t be able to get out of unless she took the remainder of the day off. Which was doubtful, considering she had come in late.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, despite knowing Anya hadn’t texted her back – the other brunette had class that day, and she knew how serious Anya took college. Sighing, she slid it back in the pocket of her skinny jeans, leaning back into her chair with her feet on the desk, closing her eyes for a minute.

“Hey.”

Lexa’s eyes flew open and she instantly sat up straight to face the blonde in front of her – slightly taken aback by the surprise of her presence.

Not to mention, the girl was cute. Like, really cute. Shoulder-long blonde hair – blondes were totally Lexa’s type – blue eyes, soft features.

Realizing she had been gaping at the girl, probably in a none too charming manner, she quickly collected herself. _Come on, Lexa, where is your Commander-attitude?_

“Hi, can I help you with something?”

The girl seemed to carefully consider her words, but then replied, “Yeah, actually… This is embarrassing,” she fell silent for a second, “but I’m too short to reach the top shelves.”

This brought a grin to Lexa’s lips, partially because of the way the blonde spoke: she was obviously embarrassed by having to ask for help. But what amused the brunette even more was the fact that her coworker, who was well over six feet tall, was walking around in this library somewhere as well, but the girl had chosen to come to her. Lexa was only one or two inches taller than the blonde.

“Sure, I’ll get it.”

She walked along with the blonde to the aisle, where the girl pointed to the book she wanted.

“ _Dorian Gray_ , eh?”

The response was nothing more than a hum, and Lexa was sure at that moment that the blonde was probably straight. However, that thought got wiped off her mind as she reached up, stretching out her back, her shirt lifting up and subsequently baring a part of her flat, toned stomach.

The dark blush that instantly darkened on the other girl’s face was all Lexa needed to know. She handed her the book, nodded at the blonde’s soft, muttered thanks, and made her way back to the desk.

But the blonde didn’t leave. Instead she chose one of the comfortable chairs a few hundred feet away from Lexa’s desk, and the brunette was more than aware of the occasional stares she caught. A small smirk playing around the corners of her lips every time she looked up and saw the blonde quickly looking back down at her book.

It seemed to last for hours until the other girl eventually got up and left, leaving the book in the chair. It had Lexa wondering whether she hadn’t been right at first – most girls were straight, anyway.

But when she was doing her final round through the library before closing time, she couldn’t help but grin at the small piece of paper sticking out between the pages of _Dorian Gray_. A name and a phone number.

She looked up at the door, half expecting the blonde to be standing there still, and didn’t hesitate for a second as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Maybe today wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
